Pod dębem stała
by Inveleth
Summary: "Nie ma wytchnienia, nie ma końca udręki. Dni upływają w ciszy. Słońce kryje się za gęstymi chmurami. Skąpi swego oblicza skazańcom..." Karawana jeńców z podbitego Norgothrondu zmierza ku twierdzy Morgotha, wśród uprowadzonych jest ona, złotowłosa księżniczka, która oddała swoje serce człowiekowi.


~o~

Wiatr, deszcz, mrok. Idą. Ciągle idą. Ostatnie jesienne kwiaty wdeptane w błoto bosymi stopami. Nie ma wytchnienia, nie ma końca udręki. Dni upływają w ciszy. Słońce kryje się za gęstymi chmurami. Skąpi swego oblicza skazańcom. Nie dla nich jego jasny blask, nie dla nich ciepło jego pocałunków. Tam, gdzie są prowadzeni, otwiera się ciemność. Mrok ich zagarnie, lód skuje ich serca, płomień pochłonie ciała.

...

Przez pierwsze dni idzie oszołomiona, załamana. Tyle bólu, krwi i cierpienia. Jej jasne oczy zachodzą łzami. Daje się ciągnąć tam, gdzie ją prowadzą. Z dłońmi związanymi grubym sznurem, z ciasną pętlą na szyi, połączona łańcuchem z innymi towarzyszkami niedoli, idzie, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie.  
Przed oczami ma ciągle wysoką postać odzianą w czerń i srebro. Ciemne włosy, blada twarz, krwawe ślady na policzku. Jego miecz, uniesiony w górze, błyszczał czernią klingi, gotowy do uderzenia. Jednak ramię unoszące oręż pozostało bezsilne. I tylko oczy, te oczy… pełne cierpienia.

...

Wiatr zawodzi w gałęziach sosny. Kąsa jej nagie ciało. Księżniczka leży skulona w kępie wyschniętych traw, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie osłonę przed mroźnym oddechem północy.  
Dawno już opuścili rozległe równiny, teraz wzgórza za wzgórzami piętrzą się na horyzoncie szarością nagich zboczy. Z oddali dochodzi ją śpiew wody. Niedaleko płynie rzeka, na drugim brzegu ciemnieje gęsty las.  
Noldorka czuje, że oprawcy obawiają się tego lasu. Szpetne orkowe twarze krzywią się słysząc śpiew wody. Przyzywa ich jednak Zła Siła. Nawet tu, za obronnym wałem gór, czuć złowrogą myśl, towarzyszącą tym szkaradnym istotom. Z dnia na dzień przyśpieszają.  
Ona wie, czemu. Obawiają się pościgu. I słusznie, on na pewno przyjdzie.

...

Brnie resztkami sił. Ostre kamienie ranią stopy. Chrapliwe głosy oprawców zagłusza wyjący wiatr. Po niebie gnają płowe kłęby chmur, brzemienne od deszczu.  
Jest u kresu sił. W myślach przyzywa tego jedynego, zaklina go, by się pośpieszył. Wspomnienie jego szarych oczu jest jej najdroższym skarbem.  
Potyka się o wystający głaz i upada wprost w cuchnące bajoro. Słyszy nad swoją głową trzask bicza. Czyjeś miłosierne dłonie pomagają jej podnieść się, nim kolejny bat spadnie na jej wychudłe plecy. Z wdzięcznością patrzy na złotowłosą wybawczynię, równie chudą i brudną, co ona. Uśmiechnęłaby się do niej, gdyby tylko pamiętała jak to się robi.

...

Jeńcom cichy szmer wody przypomina płacz. Rzeka rozlewa się szeroko. Po drugiej stronie cisza zalega nad lasem. Po raz pierwszy od dawna księżyc wyłania się za zasłony chmur. To w jego blasku jej bystre oczy dostrzegają drżące cienie, kryjące się w mroku pod drzewami.  
Księżniczka mówi towarzyszkom, by się przygotowały. Potem będzie tylko kilka chwil, by uwolnić się z więzów i uciec w gąszcz trzcin na brzegu. Niecierpliwie obraca w dłoni kamień wyłowiony z dna. Bada jego krawędź. Czy jest dostatecznie ostra? Nie tak ostra jak miecze Noldorów, nie tak ostra jak Żelazo Śmierci, lecz musi wystarczyć.

...

Potem był ryk ranionych orków, świst strzał i krzyk mordowanych jeńców. Ona jednak nie pozwoliła, by strach odebrał jej siły. Przecięła więzy i ruszyła ku brzegowi. Aby nie wpaść pomiędzy walczących skręciła w prawo i niezauważona, jak się jej wydawało, dowlekła się do piaszczystego brzegu. Wycieńczona opadła na kolana i wtedy dosłyszała za sobą ohydny skrzek. Wezbrała w niej fala strachu. Ostatkiem sił wpadła między kępę drzew. Ochronił ją cień olbrzymiego dębu. Jego potężne konary pochylały się nad nią, jakby wielkie drzewo chciało przygarnąć ją do swego szorstkiego pnia.  
Obróciła się by zobaczyć czy ktoś ją ściga. W jej głowie kołatała się jedna myśl. Nie znała myśliwych, którzy postanowili odbić jeńców, lecz słowa przez nich szeptane były jej znajome. Równie znajome były ich ruchy, ruchy śmiertelników. Czy to on ich przywiódł? Czy jest z nimi?  
A potem przeszył ją ból niemożliwy do wytrzymania. Oczy zaszły jej łzami. Upadłaby, ale coś boleśnie przytrzymywało ją na nogach. Z cichym jękiem wsparła się plecami o pień. Czuła na nagich ramionach dotyk szorstkiej kory.  
Świat rozmywał się w jej oczach. Widziała jedynie tego okropnego stwora, mierzącego do niej z łuku. Zanim wypuścił strzałę, świsnęło ostrze i pokryty liszajami łeb padł do jej stóp.  
Widziała przed sobą szare sylwetki. Słyszała przytłumione szepty. Mężczyzna był jasnowłosy, miał zielone oczy i orli nos. Nie był piękny, a jednak coś w nim przypominało księżniczce ukochanego.  
- Zawiadom Mormegila, gdzie ma mnie szukać – szepnęła.

...

Blask księżyca przeświecał przez zeschłe liście dębu. Srebrne promienie zagrały w wodach Teiglinu. Umilkły krzyki umierających. Wszystko spowijała głęboka cisza. Stała pod drzewem opierając się plecami o jego pień. Czuła soki powoli krążące w jego wnętrzu. Spojrzała przed siebie. Na horyzoncie rozbłysły gwiazdy.  
- Podaj mi dłoń Faelivrin, wszyscy na nas czekają – usłyszała znajomy głos.  
- On też? – Zdziwiła się.  
- On nie. To ty musisz poczekać na niego.


End file.
